Talk:Possible/Upcoming Elements/@comment-32831890-20171102095614
Uranus Symbol: Astrological Symbol For Uranus. (Look it up I can't really explain it.) CS: White, Light Blue, Blue, Other Various Of Blue. Skills <--------------------------------------------------------> Uranus's Cloud Of Creation: Travelling Spell: The User rides on a cloud at an opponenrt, piercing through an opponent, stunning them and making them stuck. Disc Of The Heavens: Projectile Spell: The User summons a disc throwing it at an opponent, the disc will pierce and stun. Wings Of The Winds: Multi-Projectile Spell: The User summons wings on them, firing clouds at opponents stunning them. Stomp Of The Clouds: Close-Range Spell: The User stomps on the ground, blowing away opponents and stunning them, clouds will come out the user and go into the sky. The Planet Of Wind: Ultimate Spell: The User makes the sky go cloudy, a gigantic planet (Uranus) appearing, firing clouds at opponents and discs, wind then rains down on opponents blowing them away and stunning them, tornadoes then appear on the ground blowing opponents up into the sky stunning them, discs then come out the clouds attacking the opponents, the planet (Uranus) then goes into the ground exploding and leaving a tornado. <-----------------------------------------> Neptune Symbol: The Astrological Symbol For Neptune (A Trident With A Line Going Through The Middle) CS: Blue, Dark Blue, Lightish Blue, White, Other Various Shades Of Blue. Skills <------------------------------------------------------> Trident Of The Ocean!: Close Range Spell: The User Summons a gigantic trident slicing all the opponents around the player, inflicting the Wet debuff (It makes water and other water based magic more effective) Tear Of Destruction: Multi-Projectile Spell: The User summons a tear firing it at opponents the user summons two more, the tears track down opponents inflicting the Wet debuff. Beautiful Waters: Shielding Spell: The User summons a water shield around them to shield themselves from opponents, it will heal party members and the user. TearDrops Of Health: Healing Spell: The User drops a water droplet around there radius, healing the user and the party members around the User. The Planet Of The Ocean: Ultimate Spell: The User makes a gigantic planet (Neptune) in the sky, water then appears on the battle field blasting tears at opponents and water droplets on party members, as the ultimate goes the tears and droplets get bigger and bigger, dealing more damaged and healing more, the planet then summons a gigantic trident from it, made from hardened water which has turned into ice, the trident then smashes into the ground a gigantic explosion on the impact, the planet then goes into the ground, another explosion on impact. <------------------------------------------> Pluto (I still include as a planet because Pluto has always had a place in my heart) Symbol: The Astrological Symbol For Pluto (A P and an L mixed together) CS: Black, Reddish Black, White, Shadowy Black. Skills <-----------------------------------------------> Dark Screams Of The Underworld: Projectile Spell: The User blasts an opponent with a dark blast, Slowing the opponent down. PLuto's Body Of Darkness: Body Spell: The User shrouds themself in darkness, making there defense go up and Attack. The Darkness Of Pluto: Multi-Projectile Spell: The User shoots three dark projectiles at an opponent, tracking the opponent down and on impact it will stun them The Gates Of The Underworld: Shielding Spell: The User summons darkness around them shooting dark projectiles at opponents. The Planet Of The Underworld: Ultimate Spell: The User makes a Planet (Pluto) appear in the sky, the planet (Pluto) then rains down dark screams from the sky, then the Planet (Pluto) shoots a gigantic reddish black projectile at the ground, the projectile exploding into other projectiles that track down opponents, then the Planet (Pluto) comes closer to the ground, more projectiles raining down and more reddish black projectiles raining down too, the ground where the Planet (Pluto) is turns into a shadowy black colour spreading around the battlefield dragging opponents into the ground, damaging them, The Planet (Pluto) crashes into the ground exploding the whole battle field. (Update on the Ultimates: The Ultimates make the sound of the planet/moon/asteroid when the user uses the ultimate but tuned down a bit so for example Saturn wouldn't be so loud)